1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stainproof composition comprising as an active ingredient a resin having at least one metal carboxylate group and a production method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, resins having a metal salt structure in the molecule have been studied and implemented as binders for stainproof coatings. The most common resin having such a structure in the molecule is tin carboxylate. However, since the toxicity of tin carboxylate has been called in question, copper and zinc carboxylates have been used in recent years. These resins usually are represented by the following general formula (B) or (C): EQU Rp--COO--M--(R).sub.n (B) EQU Rp--COO--M--(OCOR).sub.n (C)
wherein Rp is a substrate resin, M is a divalent metal atom, R is a hydrocarbon group, and n is an integer of 1 to 3.
If a resin includes a hydroxyl group, traditionally such resins tend to gel during synthesis and become defective as stainproof resin compositions.
The synthesis of the compound of the formula (B) is costly and the synthesis of the compound (C) involves extremely high costs for purification because a mixture of various compounds is readily produced due to the small difference of reactivity between the two or more hydroxyl groups which are present.